Nothing Sweet About Me
by rcf1989
Summary: Brenda decides to turn in her application for Chief of Police and even make Captain Raydor an offer she can't refuse, and all for revenge. Set after 6.04.
1. Chapter 1

The event that took place just a few hours ago was still playing in Brenda's mind, like in slow motion. The more she thought about it, the more it upset her...

"_...I think you should definetly submit your application for chief of police. I'm really sorry I didn't recognize that yesterday." Said Pope, filling his briefcase._

"_Are you?"_

"_Yeah, it's obvious now there should be a high ranking female from within the department applying and if there's gotta be a woman in the candidate pool better it be you than somebody else."_

_Smiling, Brenda stepped closer to Will's desk. "And, and that's because?"_

"_Well your presence will help to tore other women from applying and, you know, you'll be given 'serious consideration' but they'll never hire you as chief in a million years so, really, it's perfect for me."_

"_Is that so?" Asked Brenda, her smile already gone from her face and turning into anger even though she was trying her best not to let it show. "What makes you so sure I won't get it?" She asked again._

"_Brenda, please, you... You can't even control your own officers; Flynn and Provenza were..."_

As it was replaying it in her mind, Brenda didn't notice who did she trip with on her way to hand in her application.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I apologize I wasn't paying attention." She said, as she reached down to take her folder and its contents, just like the woman in front of her did to pick her own. As Brenda gathered them all, she finally started to look up the other woman and when her eyes reached the necklace, a single perfecly rounded pearl in white gold, Brenda knew who was the owner of that unique piece of jewelery: Captain Sharon Raydor, just the woman she was looking for.

Both women finally standing on their feet and looking at each other's face, the tension grew just like usual.

"I take it you were distracted, Chief Johnson."

"I... Yes, yes I was a little distracted but at least I bumped into the right person."

Raydor's brow rose. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, I was looking for you, Captain."

"And what do I owe this... Oportunity to? Already trying to take back that favor from Internal Affairs?"

"No, Captain, it was just to share some information regarding Chief Pope."

"What, you'd want me to run a side investigation on him?" Asked Raydor, trying not to laugh.

"Oh no, it's not that. Just maybe... Helping the process for Chief of Police, considering how... Misogynist he was with me discussing being drafted and maybe, as you're part of the team to select our future boss... Well I only thought you'd like to know what are his thoughts about women running for that position."

A soft smile graced Raydor's usually though features as she spoke. "I'm all ears."

Quickly, Brenda explained Raydor the whole discussion with Pope, first the one taken the day before and then the one taken just a few hours ago. And also, shared her final decission: turning in her application not because she originally wanted to, but to try to show up Will what she was capable of and also for being a good candidate. That being said, Raydor's expression changed to what some could refer as evil grin. Why? Raydor had redone the paperwork for Brenda, modifying a few parts of her application and was just about to hand it when they stumbled upon each other. Giving it to Brenda, she read it quickly and was pleased with the changes which was why she signed it and walked along with Raydor to turn the application in.

As they were about to leave the building, Brenda turned her head to the left to look at Raydor.

"Captain, do you have... Anything to do right now?" She asked, letting her southern accent sneak in.

"Well that depends on what do you understand by absolutely nothing except a good novel and a hot relaxing bath after a long day." Raydor said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Couldn't I, perhaps, persuade you to keep your plan on hold for about an hour?" Asked Brenda.

"Well your offer has to be something I cannot resist, Chief Johnson. And very few know me too well to know my weaknesses." Anwswered Raydor.

"What if, I happen to know what's your favourite cafe in town and that after a long day you always crave for a hot double chocolate chip frappuccino and a double iced cinammon roll, unless you even feel so tired to make dinner that you have a roasted vegetable panini?"

As she heard Brenda's words, Raydor's eyes widened and her mouth fell wide open. How could Brenda know those things about her? "Have you done your own investigation about me?"

"Maybe I've had some help, yes."

"And if said situation happened, would I have to get my own car again?"

"Oh no, no, no. This time, it's all my treat, Captain. Work-cafe-home trips included."

As the corner of her lips were turning into a smile, Raydor gave her final answer. "I guess my plan can wait until later."

The walk three blocks down the new LAPD building was silent, as they were walking to the parking lot, but it wasn't uncomfortable nor awkward like it had been in the past between them. The Captain was wondering how her superior officer had managed to find out that piece of information about her. No one from her team, not even the the former member she was somewhat close to, Allie 'I fake my husband beats the crap out of me' Moore, as Raydor now thought of her, knew that. So to her, it was a mystery how Chief Johnson ever find out. However, what she was more curious about was the reason why the woman she couldn't stand for more than five minutes, just enough for them to be at each others throat, decided to invite her for a casual dinner and even all the rides. If Sharon Raydor didn't know Brenda Leigh Johnson any better, she'd think someone was trying to trap her into something but considering it was a now candidate for Chief of Police? Well, that idea couldn't be tossed out anymore so the Captain had no choice but be in her best behaviour, as if it was any easy with Chief Johnson's southern ways, always the politest woman in the room.

The ride to the cafe was quiet, except for whenever either of them started to hum along when a song they liked played on the radio, blushing fiercely and then looking away from the other if they happened to catch one another humming. At some point they just ended up in giggles. Who knew music could be the reason they'd ever laugh together.

Brenda had never been in the cafe before and she liked it, it was quiet, relaxing, with two floors and such a smell she thought she as in heaven. Ordering both the same, they made their way upstairs and enjoyed their dinner calmly. Phone calls were ignored, even Brenda decided to ignore Fritz's call, he had gone to who knows where for whatever case now and she was still pissed with him.

Their chatting was just random, sometimes about work, others about themselves but nothing to let the other know anything personal. They didn't trust each other, they despited each other and yet they were having the best time they had in that week. Boy, wasn't karma a little bitch sometimes.

After they were done at the cafe, it was impossible to have a moment in silence. They talked and talked, shared stupid jokes or sung along to the same songs during the ride to the Captain's home. And that was when everything was awkward for the first time; after all, they were having such a good time, even if they still hated each other, that neither of them wanted to say goodbye so the Captain decided to play along inviting Chief Johnson over for a drink. As Brenda shared the deatails of her lastest fight with Fritz and nobody was expecting her at home, the brunette jumped at it, all with a very tempting offer: a newly adquited expensive bottle of Spanish red wine, something Brenda couldn't refuse as she loved red wine and for once in a long time didn't have to be too careful drinking it, as Fritz wasn't going to be around and feel tempted.

The house was bigger than the Chief expected it to be, at least for a single woman until the Captain explained at some point she got it as part of the divorce deal years ago. Ever since she added a pool in the back yard and did a few changes around the house like the kitchen, twice the size of Brenda's and she was surprised to know the Captain even kept an office at home. Clearly devoted to her work but for once in a long time, no work was going to be done that night except having a good time with someone that wasn't as different and nervewrecking as she once believed the blonde to be.

While in the kitchen, making popcorn upon the blonde's request as they decided to watch a movie, and picking the glasses they'd use later for the wine, the brunette couldn't help but hear that heated conversation between her superior officer and what obviously was her husband in the other side of the phone... And then it turned into a scream match, leaving the blonde completely upset though that was probably a huge understatement. Taking a deep breath, the brunette first took he popcorn bowl and placed it on the table in front of the couch as well as a couple of coasters for the glasses. On a second trip to the kitchen, and also the last, she took the glasses and the bottle of wine, placed it all in the table and stood near the couch.

"Chief? Is there something wrong?" Asked the Captain.

"Oh please, don't pretend you didn't hear me." Snapped the blonde.

"Actually, I tried to think of other things while you had your scream match with Agent Howard."

"Fritz's in this... Undercover operation and he's still mad at me, I'm mad a him too... And he has the... Guts to tell me he's spent like twenty minutes making out with this... Hot, tall, green eyed redhead girl half my age who is in the operation too so that they could make it... Real and... I just feel so..."

"Devasted, betrayed and powerless?" Offered the Captain.

"Actually, yes, that's... That's how I feel."

"May I suggest something, Chief?"

"It's Brenda, and go ahead."

"Then you shall call me Sharon, and it's quite simple: get even." Said the brunette as she walked back into the kitchen and a minute later returned with a couple of ding dongs, handing one to the blonde. "I was told you love them as much as I do."

Taking it, Brenda smiled and quickly unwrapped it and before she could say anything she was done with it. "Thank _yew!_" She exclaimed. "And get even? How am I going to do that?"

Eating her own, Sharon sat down in the couch and tossed her heels. "Making out with someone else? He's hurting you, hurt him back and in time all will go to how it was."

"I know that, but the thing is... I don't think I can hurt Fritzi that way... And who would I do that with anyway?" Brenda asked and sat down on the couch, removing her heels as well.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you, Brenda." Sharon said as she filled the glasses and handed one of them to the blonde. "To the wives, or women in general, seeking revenge or simply trying to get even with their husbands." Their glasses clung together and each took a sip of their glass.

By the time the movie started, they ended up watching the original version of The Omen, they've finished their first glass of wine each and so as the good hostess she was, Sharon refilled their glasses all while Brenda shared with her the idea she had to get even with another man: Will Pope. The offer was really tempting and in the end, by the time she had downed the second glass, Sharon finally agreed but with one condition which was if they finally managed to put differences aside and get along, something that night was helping to turn into a reality.

Soon, Brenda had downed her second glass and this time she was the one refilling the glasses just as much as she sat closer to the Captain. Although she's faced several scary situations in her life, the blonde never liked horror/scary movies and she was certainly having a bad time watching the movie, hence why she was so close to the brunette and even reaching for her hand at times. This, of course, was noticed by Sharon who at some point gave up and laid an arm protectively over Brenda's shoulders just as the Chief laid an arm around her waist so she could be closer to Sharon. At least, it was easier when it came to eat popcorn.

By the time the movie was over, both were already in their forth glass of wine and no more popcorn. To say they were just a little tipsy was being nice, considering how close they were to each other, something that would never happen if they were sober: Brenda was _this_ close to sit in Sharon's lap, all while her head was resting on the Captain's shoulder while the brunette's was gently resting over the blonde's. Yes, things that happen when you're drunk.

"You should've told me you hate horror movies." Sharon said.

"Maybe but... There's nothing be-better on tv to watch..." Brenda said, trying her best not to sound too drunk.

Laughing Sharon spoke again. "You're sooooooooo drunk."

"Touché." Brenda said and sat as properly as she could next to the brunette. "And so... So are you!"

"Light weight."

"Wino."

"Candy addict."

"You too!" Exclaimed Brenda as she stood up yet tripped, with Sharon's shoe, and fell over her, who now was half laying in the couch, making them burst into giggles.

"Hey, blondie." Sharon said, still giggling.

"Eeeh..." Muttered Brenda, still giggling as well, and then took with her fingers a strand of Sharon's hair and played with it. "I'd say... Brunette buuuuuuuuuut... Your hair looks so blonde some-sometimes... Or red, fiery reeeeeeeed."

"Yep, I knoooow! I'm a brunette but I was a redhead just a feeeew years ago..." She said, laughing again. "I wanted a change... But I still got the red at times!"

"Now's redish... And your eyes are so green." Brenda then freed Sharon's hair and slowly removed her glasses, reaching a bit ungracefully for the table to keep them there. Almost falling down the couch, the blonde managed to be in a similar position again. "Now's better!"

"And why is it any better?" The brunette asked, raising a brow and now seeing blury.

"I can take a closer look..." Said Brenda as she leaned over Sharon until she froze when their lips met.

It was an accident, better said drunken accident, and yet neither of them moved. Sharon because if she moved then Brenda would hit the ground, and Brenda was simply scared to move thinking the woman underneath her would kick her out and scream at her for kissing her. As seconds passed by, an idea snapped into Brenda's mind, provided to her by the one and only woman she was kissing: get even.

The only part of Brenda's brain still not intoxicated, made her pull back a little and search in the brunette's face for any sign of... Well, madness, but all she saw was calmness in her eyes, now with a little gleam, and a little smirk forming in the corner of her lips. So now, with a somewhat granted permission, the blonde leaned down again. The kiss was gentle and slow at first, like a test, later it was hurried, hotter, wanting more and more, almost drinking from one another. Their tongues danced, fought actually for control, something quite expected coming from them, never surrendering which made it all harder and more exciting at the same time.

Pulling apart as they needed air, Brenda rested her head on Sharon's shoulder and the brunette as then rubbing her back, something the blonde was enjoying as she closed her eyes and smiled. As she didn't move, Sharon had to shake Brenda who had falled asleep. Clearly, alcohol was taking the best of them so Sharon pulled Brenda upstairs with her, it was time to call it a night, yet as soon as they reached the brunette's room, Brenda assaulted her lips again. Who knew those now swollen lips could be so soft and addictive... Must be the alcohol, they both thought as they somehow managed to crash in the bed.

A cardigan was removed... Later a jacket... Matching shirt... A blouse... Time to explore a new territory, new for both of them, the soft exposed skin so full of life and tempting. Trails of kisses, roaming hands, backs arched and moans were the actions that were repeated the most until one them was about to go too far.

"Shh... Stop... Stop... Please..."

"What's... What's wrong?"

Reaching for the hand on her back, ready to unclasp her bra, she took it on her own and slowly sat up. "This was about getting even, not throwing your marriage away." Sharon said, suddenly feeling very sober.

Blinking a few times, her sight adjusting to the lack of light, Brenda sighed. "I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't... I'm so sorry."

Reaching over to the nightstand, Sharon turned on the light. "Why are you sorry? For getting drunk or making out with me to get even?"

Looking down on her lap, Brenda didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"You don't know? You apologize and you don't know why you're doing it?"

"I guess... I was enjoying it too much... And went too far so I was... Apologizing and because I just jumped on you..."

"Nevermind jumping on me, I didn't stop you did I?" Asked the brunette and Brenda shook her head. "And now think of it, we stopped before it went too far... It had been a man, and I think you'd be pretty much naked already and..."

"Don't go on, I... I get the picture... And how am I going to tell Fritz..."

"Don't tell him. Couples keep secrets, and sometimes throw them in during a fight to win it."

"You're evil, did you know that?" Asked Brenda, southern drunk accent coming in.

"A bitch's always a bitch, evilness included." Sharon answered, laughing as she was by her closet and checking one of the drawers. "But yes I do know I can be evil." She added just as she threw a nightgown to Brenda, hitting her in the face and making the brunette laugh loudly.

"What the...?" She said and laughed. "See? You're evil."

"Ah only if you knew because I have the perfect idea to let Fritz know about making out with someone, with a witness and you'll get even with someone else at the same time."

"And now you're scary... And I like it, go on."

With a wicked grin in her face, Sharon walked back to her bed and explained her plan to Brenda who bursted laughing and agreed to go with it. Why get even with just a man if you can do it with more all at the same time, time to kill two birds with just a stone. Changing into their nightgowns, and completely ignoring their clothes, they slipped into bed, each laying on a side and with their backs to one another until they turned around, at the same time and shared a longing goodnight kiss, followed by another attack of giggles. Little did they know of the awkwardness of the following day...


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of light woke her up early in the morning, hitting her in the face. She turned around, eyes still closed, so the sun wouldn't touch her skin. As she did so, she then noticed the arm wrapped around her, which she was holding just as well as hands held together, fingers linked, resting over her stomach. Slowly and carefully, she examined that hand, it was soft, well taken care of and... Oh yes, it belonged to a woman. Why couldn't she remember what happened the previous night? She wasn't sure but the still lingering taste of wine in her mouth and the terrible headache she already had made her realize she got really drunk the previous night, was with another woman in bed and she didn't know where she was!

Opening her eyes, she looked around the room, or at least the part she was able to see from her position, resting on her right side, and it all was confusing for her: she's never been in that place before. Trying to remember the previous night, she then felt the warm breath of the other woman in the back of her neck as much as the body next to hers, giving her more warmth and, in a very odd way, making her feel as alright as she could with the hangover she had.

Minutes passed and she was quiet. She waited for the mysterious woman to wake up but it never happened, so she had no choice but facing her. Turning around, her eyes grew wide as she recognized the form of the sleeping woman next to her. How... How did that happen? Were they in her house? And why the hell were they sharing a bed? They couldn't have... Really, they couldn't have just... There's no way, just... No... Right?

She wanted to get mad but she just couldn't. The woman before her, still fully asleep, looked so peaceful, calmed and relax, a side she'd never thought she'd ever witness but she was glad she did. It made the sleeping woman more human, even vulnerable, and in a way she never thought she'd think of, beautiful. Her long, and now messy hair, covering part of her face, make up free and a little smile on her face as she slept. Now, why was the woken woman having those thoughts for her bed partner? She didn't know, yet she wasn't confused either just because women can simply admit another woman's beauty without being judged by others, unlike men.

Patiently, she waited another ten minutes for the woman to wake up but she was too deep into slumber to wake up, so she had no choice but waking her up. Trying different things and them all gave her the same result: nothing. If it hadn't been for the sleeping woman's chest rising and going down again as she breathe, the woken woman would've thought her bed partner was dead. There was still one thing she didn't try and she really didn't want to, but maybe, just maybe, it was the only way to wake the other woman up. First pulling away, gently, the hair covering her face, she then leaned over and kissed her bed partner gently, lips lingering trying to get a response but it didn't work so the major disgrace of the woken woman, she had to work harder. And she did, indeed, her now free hand was laying on the other woman's hip and was tracing circles over the silky nightgown, her lips claiming the other woman's in a slow and deeper kiss, and finally she got a reaction, a shaky breath and fluttering eyes as well as the kiss being returned the same way.

"Morning." The brunette whispered, a grin on her sleepy face.

"Hey... You were really asleep." The blonde said, a shy smile on her face as she had enjoyed what happened a few seconds ago.

"Tends to happen when I get drunk... Just like the hangover I have right now." She groaned as she opened her green eyes.

"Welcome to the hangover club." Brenda said and then let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face. You look so sleepy... Your hair's a mess... And you have this... Little marks in your cheek, from the pillow." Brenda said.

"And you enjoyed waking me up, quite an assault right there." Sharon said.

"Because there was no other way to wake you up!"

"Hush, honey, I don't need a worse headache already, I just woke up and I feel like hell." Sharon said as she slowly sat up and pulled the hair away from her hair.

"I feel like that too and... And I don't know if we... Well you know..." Brenda said as she sat up next to the brunette.

"If we what?"

"If we... Well... Slept... Together..."

"We did." Sharon was just as calm as ever as those two words left her lips.

"WHAT!" Brenda yelled.

"Hey, what part of 'hush' didn't you get?"

"For God sakes, we slept together and you're so... Calm!"

Growling and falling, dramatically, over Brenda's pillow, Sharon let out a loud sigh. "We slept together, but not the way you're thinking!"

"Pardon me?"

"Did we sleep together? Yes. Did we have sex? No."

"How can you be so... So sure?" Brenda asked, confusion all over her face.

"Because when I have sex I don't dress afterwards, I sleep naked." Sharon explained.

"Well, I didn't need to know that." Brenda said, letting her southern accent through.

"You did to get we didn't do anything to ruin your marriage. And as you can see, I'm dressed so we didn't have sex." Sharon sat up again and looked at Brenda. "We only slept together because we were really drunk and tired last night so we share my bed... After we made out in the couch... And here, too."

"Because you wanted to make out with me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You were the one who said 'get even', make out with someone else to get even with Fritz." Brenda said, arms crossed over her chest.

"Excuse me for giving you an idea, I never said 'do it, Brenda' or 'make out with me' neither did I have a gun pointing to your head to kiss me."

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"How... How dare you?" Brenda said, now standing on the mattress.

"How dare I? You fell over me after you tripped and... And instead of standing up... Or moving to the other side of the couch, what did you do?" Sharon then stood up to face the blonde. "Kiss me, that's what you did. You were the one who started it, Brenda. I never thought you'd even listen to me let alone do what we did. Ever."

"I was drunk... And hurt and... You were just there and..."

"Yeah, let's take advantage of a fellow drunk woman."

"Hey, you never complained or pulled back or anything so don't play the victim here, Raydor."

"Fine... Johnson. But if I didn't move it was because it was impossible and if I did you would've hit the floor and maybe I didn't want you to get even more hurt last night, so forgive me for trying to behave... And also, forgive me for stopping you when you wanted to go further." Sharon was already screaming at the blonde as she reached for her robe. "Maybe we can never get along, I... I really, really hoped... Thought... Believed, we could do it one day, it would take time but I really thought we could be friends, we're not so different; turns out I expected out too much of you, Chief." Sharon said, back to a calm voice and giving her back to Brenda. After all, calling her Chief seemed more natural than using her first name.

Brenda listened to her, first shocked as she'd never hear the brunette yell at anyone but then, as she confessed her hopes, something within the blonde crashed as deep down she had hoped the same for them: be friends one day.

"Sharon... I... I'm sorry for all... This... I shouldn't... I am so sorry..."

Hearing her footsteps, Sharon raised a hand to make her stop. "You can take a robe from the first drawer in the closet if you'd like. Or shower or... Just whatever you feel like doing. I'll make breakfast." She said and quickly left her room.

Knowing it would be useless to follow the brunette, Brenda walked over to the closet and opened the first drawer as she was told, and there she found a matching robe for her nightgown. Walking back to the bed, Brenda sat down on Sharon's side, or at least the one she slipped in that night and sighed, hugging the pillow. Did she jump the gun with her actions the previous night? Would this hurt her and Fritz permanently? And then what about her offer to the Captain? Would that deal be over as well? And what about the trust and begining for a friendship she finally had stablished the previous night, would that be gone, too? Those were the more recurring thoughts in the blonde's mind, all while she could smell the coffee and pancakes Sharon was making downstairs.

Letting the pillow down and putting on the robe, Brenda slowly left the bedroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen, silently. Seeing as Sharon had her own cup of coffee ready, the blonde then poured one for herself. They didn't say a word, neither look at the other, it was just... Awkward, like when they first met over a year ago and always were at each other's throat. Gosh, they had gone from there to finally trust each other and all was ruined in one night.

Looking as if she didn't notice her presence in the kitchen, Brenda walked towards Sharon and laid a hand over her upper back, making her inhale a deep breath and freeze, she was clearly uncomfortable so Brenda muttered another apology before walking away to the counter and waited.

Breakfast was quiet, too quiet and awkward, again. An uncomfortable silence between them, looking away from the other and just trying to pretend they were alone when they weren't. Each washed their cups, cultery and plates. As Sharon finished sooner, she took the time to clean the living room and by the time she was back in the kitchen, Brenda was gone. The blonde had walked upstairs and collected her clothes as she then looked around for a spare room with another bathroom and luckily for her, the guest room just had that.

They didn't meet again until an hour later, in the living room. Brenda wearing the same as the previous day while Sharon was wearing her Armani suit, a white blouse underneath the jacket and black high heels. As well as her already classic necklace. Just looking at them both you could tell they were from different worlds, or think they were because in essence they were the same but with a different edge. Saying goodbye to each other, each of them got into their cars and drove off. Sharon went to work whereas Brenda went home to change into fresh clothes and also feed Joel. Changing into a cerulean dress, matching mini jacket, with ¾ sleeves and nude pumps, Brenda took her bag and left home, this time it was time to go to work.

Stopping by in a floor that she didn't belong to, she patiently waited for Sharon to be done with a meeting so they could have a brief talk, and indeed it was brief as it was only a polite _'morning, Chief' _before Brenda could react and almost had to run after the brunette. Taking ahold of her arm and spinning her around, Brenda quickly explained she was going to talk with Chief Pope and it was very important for her to have her, Sharon Raydor, in that room. Despite what happened in the previous hours, she just needed the Captain in the same room. Stunned by that request, the brunette agreed and she would've smiled if the hangover wasn't as bad as it was at that time as she left home without taking anything.

Luckily for them, they didn't need to wait to talk with Chief Pope which was good for both their hangovers and awkwardness.

"Morning, Chief." Both ladies said as they walked in and Sharon closed the door behind them.

"Chief... Captain. What can I do for you?" Asked Will, as both women stood next to each other in the middle of his office.

"Actually, you can't really do anything." Brenda said.

"So? Why are you two here?" He asked, looking from the blonde to the brunette and back to the blonde.

"Don't look at me, Chief, I was only asked to come along. I have no idea what Chief Johnson has in mind, let alone why she personally requested my presence." Sharon said, yet she did know why she was there but she wasn't that sure anymore so she decided to play the innocent card.

"I... I just wanted to let you both know I decided to... Turn in my application for Chief of Police and..."

"Brenda, we discussed this, you have no..." Will said, cutting her, and that made not only Brenda but also Sharon raise their brows and give him a 'shut up' look, which made him stop.

"Like I was saying... I decided to turn in my application, which would not have been possible without the Captain's help... And little bag of tricks as well." Brenda said and then looked at Sharon, with a little smile on her face. "And also... I... I decided that in the case I get any kind of promotion who will be running Major Crimes or well be in your current position."

"And who is that, Taylor?" Asked Will.

"No, it's not him." Brenda said.

"Then, who?" Will asked again.

And this time, Brenda just looked at Sharon whose mouth was hanging opened and her green eyes were as wide as they've ever been.

"Chief... I-I don't know... What to say... I'm so... Surprised and honored at the same time... And well, also thankful for being taken into consideration..." Sharon said, truly surprised.

"There's no consideration here, Captain, it's a fact and future reality if I get promoted." Brenda said, smiling wider as now Sharon was smiling back at her.

"So you're telling me, you want Captain Raydor in your team if either of us is chosen as the next Chief of Police? When you can't stand each other for more than five minutes?" Will said, comepltely stunned though that was probably the understatemente of the year.

"Sharon and I may not get along but..." Brenda then reached for Sharon's hand and held it tight. "That doesn't mean someone can't get a well deserved promotion just because two officers spend most of their time bickering even if they close the case. And I believe, here, Shar... Captain Raydor deserves that promotion. She works hard, fights anyone who dares to cross her path or even not follow her rules..." They glanced at each other and had to do their best not to giggle. "And deserves a break from being so disliked by her own officers just because she's doing her job and nobody really trusts her for being in Internal Affairs, so if someone really needs to be seen in a different light then that's her..." And then Brenda turned to look at Will, still holding Sharon's hand. "Who will have your job if I get picked as Chief, or my current job if you're the chosen one as you told me I'd be getting your job. And if none of us is our next boss, then the Captain will be part of Major Crimes and I'll be sorry for Lt. Provenza as the Captain will then be my second in command..." And Brenda turned to look at Sharon again. "If you want to be part of this, of course."

And while Chief Pope had to sit in his chair behind his desk, Sharon pulled Brenda into a tight hug.

"I'm in, for good or worse, I'm in." Sharon whispered into Brenda's ear.

"Forgive me, please?" Brenda whispered back, refering to all she did that day.

"Forgiven." Sharon was pulling back when Brenda pulled her closer again.

"Let's get even." The blonde said, pulling back now and a smirk already on her face.

Raising a brow, and getting a nod in return, Sharon then leaned in to capture Brenda's lips with her own in an open mouthed kiss; Brenda's hand in Sharon's waist and the brunette's in the blonde's neck, for support as their kiss evolved into something more passionatte as they ignored Will and everything he tried to pull them apart until they had to break it as they were in need of air.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Our way to seal the deal." Brenda answered.

"Oh so now each time you seal a deal you make out with the other part?" Will asked again.

"Jealous it isn't you, Chief?" Sharon asked, sneaking her arm around Brenda's waist. "Because you see, I think it's my turn to sleep with the boss to get promoted." Which only made the blonde stare at her for a moment and then looked away. "Oh my... I already did that last night." The brunette added, trying to sound innocent.

"What? Does Fritz know about this, Brenda?" Will asked, once more, not knowing what to think anymore.

"What's there to know about? That Sharon and I slept together?" Brenda said.

"Well, yes, exactly that, it could be the end of your marriage if he finds out." Will answered.

"And why would it be the end, just because we happened to watch a movie in at my place and we ended up drunk so much we couldn't make it to separate rooms and so we shared my bed? That's why you think it will end her marriage?" Sharon said.

"Didn't you say you slept together?"

"Oh and we did, but the kind of sleeping together that doesn't involve sex." Brenda said. "We should get going, I'm sure Captain Raydor is starving as much as I am even if she made a delicious breakfast this morning."

"My, thank you, Chief." Sharon smiled. "Shall we go out for lunch?"

"Absolutely." Brenda said and then looked at Will. "See you later, Chief."

Leaving his office arm in arm, both women bursted in giggles as they couldn't hold it back anymore. Everyone looked at them surprised, because they just simply looked like if they were getting along and also seemed to be having a good time, which for everyone else was a bit confusing as they didn't know what was more dangerous: Chief Johnson and Captain Raydor as allies, which meant anyone who got in trouble with one of them was then in trouble with both of them and their teams, or as enemies which meant the sometimes possible destruction of the LAPD if the police department was ever forced to take a side or the other.


End file.
